


The Kitchen

by OatBreeze



Series: Forever Friends [5]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen, M/M, Southern Griffin Brothers, butchering of accents and food items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBreeze/pseuds/OatBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DinoLair gets a kitchen. Suddenly, no one understands each other anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chicken and Waffles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mind My Accent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761794) by [Faiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz). 



After Ms. Morgan had installed the kitchen, it didn't take long for the team to start filling the fridge and cupboards with various foodstuff. Chase didn't think anything of it when a set of takeaway fried chicken showed up on Riley's shelf in the fridge.

The day after, however, Riley has commandeered one of the museum bone carts to haul in this giant load of food. On top of the groceries is an ancient waffle iron and a drip coffee maker that looks like it's seen better days.

Chase's not asking any questions at the moment, but he helps unload the bags. Most of them are kitchen staples: flour, butter, milk, ground coffee for the maker. He only stops when everything is put away. Riley, for some reason, now has a roux going while he's pulling out the fried chicken and sets it out on the counter.

"Too hungry to wait, mate?" he asks as Riley kneads the roux again.

"Nope," Riley says. "I'm making chicken and waffles." The coffeemaker begins it's final burble; the pot is almost done.

It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in. "Chicken... and Waffles?"

"Yeah." Riley pours half of the pot of coffee in the roux. Now he's got to be fucking with Chase.

He's mixing what must be the waffle batter now but he's not measuring anything. He'll add a spoonful of flour to the thin batter and mix it in, but each time he tastes it, he frowns and adds more. "Why-" Chase starts to ask, but Riley's already answering.

"It don't feel right," he says. His accent is suddenly coming through like a verbal freight train. Three more spoonfuls later the batter's better because he's smiling.

Chase has settled onto one of the kitchen stools, just watching the green ranger work. Riley pauses and holds out the batter bowl. "Taste it," he says. Chase has just stuck his batter-soaked finger in his mouth when Riley is demanding "How sweet is it?"

  _Waffles are supposed to be sweet?_ "Uh, sweet?" And it is fairly sweet, though a more full sweetness than just plain sugar.

Riley scoffs and tastes it himself. He nods and two ladles of batter get spooned on the iron.

Ten minutes later Riley is staring at the monstrosity on his plate. A bright, buttery waffle is holding up a piece of microwaved fried chicken ("You need it fried, yes, but not so crispy to knock on the waffle," Riley had said). Coffee-based gravy has been dumped on top of it and on top of  _that_ is maple flavored syrup.

"You actually eat this?" Chase says. 

Riley nods, but doesn't answer. His mouth is already full with his own plate.

 


	2. Pink Pickles

When Tyler walks into the DinoLair, Shelby is at the stove humming to herself and stirring something in their new stock pot. Tyler frowns, they hadn't had a stock pot in here before. She gives it one final stir, the turns around to the kitchen island, picking up a knife. She waves, then begins to quarter the masses of vegetables piled up on the cutting  board.

Tyler goes over to her. "Do you need help?" he asks her.

She smiles. "That would be good, yeah."

Tyler grabs the knife and picks up what looks like a raw cucumber. "What are we making?" he asks her.

"Pink pickles," she tells him. He nods. These are cucumbers then.

Shelby looks behind herself and checks on the stock pot. The water in there is boiling now. "You got the rest of these?" she asks him.

"Yeah," he says.

Shelby starts dumping containerfuls of ingredients into the stock pot. She's added several cups of salt and sugar and a hand-labeled mason jar that says "pickle mix" full of spices.

"What is that for?" he asks her of the last ingredient.

She looks between him and the jar of powdered fruit punch mix. "They're pink pickles," she finally says. Apparently he's supposed to understand that.

"You put kool-aid in the pickles?"

She nods. "You seriously never had pink pickles before?" she asks him as she dumps the entire container into the stock pot. The brine inside turns almost as red as his suit. "Just trust me," she finally says.

Six weeks later, after one of Sledge's monsters causes a massive heat wave, Shelby cracks open one of her pickle jars and holds it out for him. The pickle spears inside are bright pink and as he bites into one, he's surprised at how good they taste.

 


	3. Beef in Cream Sauce on Toast (SOS)

Chase is working on his skateboard when Tyler and Riley walk in carrying more groceries for the lair. They've all been adding to the stash of food here, because Koda and Keeper live in the cave full-time. Chase pops one earmuff off.

"Trust me," Tyler is saying. "He's going to love it."

"Who's going to love what?" Chase wanders over to help them unpack the groceries.

"I- I didn't know you were down here." Riley stammers.

"Who are you making that for?" Chase asks. God, the kid is being a bit jumpy today.

"You," Tyler says simply. Riley turns around slowly to look at him. "We're making more weird American food for you to try." Riley's shoulders sag as he exhales.

Chase raises an eyebrow. It seemed everyone had heard about the waffled chicken incident.

"It's chicken and waffles," Riley mutters quietly.

"So what's this strange Americanism you're cooking?" Chase asks.

Tyler pulls out a bag full of beef jerky. "Shit on a shingle." He tosses the bag towards Chase. "If you want to help, can you chop that up?" he asks.

Chase doesn't event try to catch the bag. "What on a what?" he tries to confirm.

Tyler rolls his eyes. "Dried beef in cream sauce over toast," he rephrases.

Riley and Chase end up standing next to each other chopping the beef jerky while Tyler makes the actual sauce. The jerky is very spicy, almost completely crusted in pepper. The sauce is very thin, but Tyler says it will thicken up once the beef is in. They dump the beef in and stir. After a few minutes Tyler stirs the mix again. The jerky has swollen and the sauce is much thicker.

The toast is a thick sourdough which soaks up most of the gravy. The three rangers each take a bite and then, as one, spit the concoction out.

"Ugh!" Chase says. Riley is scraping his tongue with his spoon handle. Tyler is staring at his plate like it grew a second head.

"I don't understand," Tyler said. "I followed the directions exactly as I remembered them."

Riley is up and looking through the scraps from cooking. "Tyler," he calls out. "Were we supposed to get pepper teriyaki jerky?"

Tyler shakes his head. "No." He sighs again. "I'll clean up," he tells the two. "Why don't you both get a burger or something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is such a little shit...


End file.
